


When the Luck Runs Out

by combeferre_writer01



Series: The Witcher Stories [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jaskier's never lost someone close to him so he takes death hard, Reader Whump, Tumblr Prompt, everyone is close friends, somewhat comforting Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferre_writer01/pseuds/combeferre_writer01
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Can you please do Geralt and Jaskier from The Witcher Netflix, reacting to seeing the reader injured or killed in a fight? Thank you :3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: The Witcher Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599160
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	When the Luck Runs Out

Travelling with Geralt and Jaskier promised danger and adventure. One of the problems was that adventure almost promised danger but danger didn’t always promise adventure. This danger didn’t promise adventure. 

You didn’t fight the monsters but you helped Geralt track them. This tracking brought you a little too close to the beast for anyone’s liking.

The wood nymph was drawing people in and killing them. You and Geralt had been paid to end its life so it was no longer killing the village’s population and livestock.

Geralt, being a Witcher and hunting monsters for as long as he had been, knew how to track the creatures but you were one of the few people who didn’t treat him like a convenient villain. He wasn’t about to send you on your way.

You found the tree the nymph was in and it lashed out, slicing your shoulder with its whip. You fell to the ground with a yelp, holding your shoulder.

Jaskier began playing his lute to distract the nymph from you so Geralt could approach the creature from its blindspot. The second Geralt slashed his sword through the nymph’s whip, Jaskier rushed to your side and helped you get away from the fray.

* * *

**Wounded**

While Geralt fought the creature, Jaskier helped you out of your jacket so he could get a better look at your wounded shoulder. It was only minutes until Geralt came and knelt before you next to Jaskier.

“How do you stop the bleeding?” Jaskier panicked.

Geralt whistled for Roach and she came trotting over. He gathered what healing supplies he needed and pressed a small glass vial into Jaskier’s hand. “Get Y/N to drink this.”

Jaskier opened the vial of light blue liquid. “What is this?”

“Sleeping drought. There’s no pain if you’re held asleep.” Geralt’s tone of voice was one of experience.

Jaskier sat you up slightly and you cried out in pain. His arm was prompted under your neck. 

“No,” you wheezed, trying to push the bard’s hand away and the jarring motion of your gashed shoulder caused you to cry out again.

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled. 

“I am  _ trying _ ,” Jaskier shot back. “Y/N, please. It’ll help you. You heard Geralt. You won’t be in as much pain.”

Distracted by the searing pain, Jaskier was able to get the drought into your mouth and Geralt lurched forward, placing a large hand over your mouth and nose so you had to swallow it. Before the drought quickly took its hold, you gave the two men a betrayed look.

* * *

**Death**

Geralt knew the second the creature whipped your shoulder that there was nothing he could do. The blood spurted out too quickly. He pushed Jaskier’s panicked sounds of distress out of his mind so he could to the nymph. You would be this fucking monster’s last victim.

“Geralt! I can’t stop the bleeding!” Jaskier was no healer, but he’d seen Geralt press cloth and apply pressure to a wound to stop its bleeding. His green jacket was turning a brownish colour as he soaked up the blood that wouldn’t stop coming. 

Geralt joined Jaskier in front of you and eased the bard’s hands off your shoulder and shook his head. “Rest deeply, Y/N. We’ll see you in the next life.”

“Thank you. Both of you.” You choked out.

“You won’t be forgotten.” Jaskier was unable to stop himself from crying and a sob escaped him when you released your last breath. Geralt reached out and closed your eyelids. “Y/N could almost be sleeping.”

“That’s what’s happening.” Geralt rested his forehead on yours and whispered a farewell in Elder.

An hour later, the two had you buried- wrapped in Jaskier’s jacket like you had been the other night when the breeze got too chilly for your liking. 

“Does the pain stop?” Jaskier’s voice was scarily empty and strained.

“No. But it lessens over time as you get closer to joining them.” 


End file.
